A Dibble,A Dabble, A Ton of Drabbles
by Angelicatt
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles written originally for the Dokuga Live Journal Weekly Challenge. Sess X Kag ranging in Humor/Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort and both Canon and AU
1. Being A Sport About It

** Title: **Being a sport about it  
**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme: **Sport  
**Genre:** Humor/ Minor Fluff

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: 400**

**Summary:** Kagome while practicing her archery gets unexpected help

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

A/N: Originally published on LJ on 11/17/09

* * *

"InuYasha, I am going to go practice for a while" the miko called out to the lounging hanyou.

"Keh, little good it will do. You still can't hit anything worth a damn" he responded, barely able to stop himself from laughing, as he sat in the branches of the Goshinboku.

"SIT BOY" she was pissed.

He came crashing down, landing hard at the base of the mighty tree. She stormed off, leaving the others to deal with him_. 'I hope he has a migraine when he wakes up'_ she secretly wished.

Coming to a clearing not too far away, she set up her paper targets at various distances and heights on the bordering trees. She loaded the first arrow and aimed it at the target furthest from her.

"Hit the mark" she chanted as she released the string, her eyes closed. She listened to the sound of the arrow flying towards the red circle pinned high in the tree but when there was no resounding thwack, she cracked one eye open to see Sesshoumaru standing there, arrow in hand.

"Miko what exactly are you trying to do?" his scowl overshadowing the beauty of his face. "For your sake I sincerely hope you were not aiming at me."

"Ah no…of course not" she stuttered, "I was just practicing my archery skills. I have a kyujutsu tournament next month and I need to work on my extended distances and moving targets" she blushed, as the words just kind of flowed out of her mouth.

"I am well aware of your inadequacies; remember I have seen you in battle. However is it normal for ningen to close their eyes when they shoot an arrow?" he calmly inquired. It was like a game for him to see how easily he could rile her up.

"Well excuse me for not being perfect at everything like you" she hissed back at him.

His smirk slowly turned into a smile, "Miko, I will assist you in correcting your flaws, provided you do not try to purify me". He moved to stand behind her, mere inches away. This was going to be interesting.

All her ire disappeared at their closeness, "I would never" she replied. If this was what it took to get him to smile, she would have asked much sooner. "Thank you for being such a good sport" giving him a huge smile of her own.


	2. Hormones

**Title: ****Hormones**

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme: **Strain**  
****Genre:** Humor/Introspection

**Rating: **T (Mild Language/Implied Fluff)

**Word Count: **100 words

**Summary:** Kagome is arguing with herself because of the condition she's currently in

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…

**A/N:** Originally published on LJ on 11/28/09

* * *

You are so stupid Kagome! Which part of "I can't wait to get you pupped" didn't you understand the million times he said it. Why would the fact that I am only eighteen and wanted to wait mean anything to that pompous, self-indulgent dog?

It's always all about him, his needs and his wants. Damn him. See if he gets any for a long, long time. "Why are you tired mate?" Feh, as if he could manage to stay happy and peppy all day, while straining to stay on his own two feet, with a melon-sized stomach in the way.


	3. Let's Make A Deal

**Title: ****Let's Make a Deal**

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme: **Trade**  
Genre:** Humor/Fluff

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **200 words

**Summary:** New parents, Kagome & Sesshoumaru deal with the ups & downs of newborns

**A/N:** Originally posted on LJ 12/3/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own crazed imagination

* * *

Akihiko and his twin, Hiromi were beautiful pups. They possessed all the grace and charm of their Inu father but; unfortunately, the lungs of their human mother.

It had been three weeks since their birth and they had yet to sleep for more than a couple hours, before the screaming started. Kagome was tired.

It was high time for Daddy dearest to help out.

The smell of Kobe steak hit his nose before he even saw it. She was holding the plate, like it was up for ransom.

"Mate?"

"I want to make a deal, a trade as it were: this steak for some pup-free time. I need a break."

"They cannot be all that bad but I accept…now give me that"

She walked over, handed him the plate, kissed him and walked out the door before he could say another word. She would be back tomorrow.

Two hours later, after a long hot soak, she reached for her ringing cell. It was Sesshoumaru.

"Come home please. I promise I will hire you some help. I apologize for ever doubting you" as the sound of crying infants assailed his sensitive ears.

"Ok. I will see you soon" she smiled. _'Men'._

_

* * *

_The following are conversations with Sesshoumaru and the lovely Lin-yun after the fact… I call it an "Admission of Guilt" if you would.

**Lin-yun:** If he didn't know how the pups were like for the last 3 weeks.... where the heck has he been? in a sound proof living room with his legs propped up on the coffee table, beer in hand and watching reruns of the Shinsengumi??

**Sess:** This Sesshoumaru leaves the responsibility of child-raising to the woman. It is the male's job to provide for their mate and pups and the author of this drivel was unable to properly explain this within her 200 word constraints.

She would have also told you that this once Inu lord works six days a week and on the seventh always has some reason to be out of the house. The humans in this time constantly demand entertainment and compensation in order to get anything done. It is quite a bother.

As for why this Sesshoumaru seems to have no knowledge of the pups...well, after working 12-16hrs a day away from home, the other hours are usually spent in the home office. There are unfortunately some nights that are spent on the couch at the office. The pups are aware of their father but not much else.

After this incident with my mate, this Sesshoumaru has seen the error in his ways and what Kagome has been dealing with for the last three weeks. In consideration, we have decided that I WILL be taking my paternity leave in order to relieve some of the day-to-stress and to ensure that a proper housekeeper/nanny is found.

**Lin-yun:** Now now, do keep in mind that you need the nannies --- don't be scaring them away right at the interview stage~!

**Sess: **Onna, seeing that you are an acquaintance of this Sesshoumaru's scribe and yourself quite respectful of my title and personality, you will not be throttled for your less than humorous words.

As if this Sesshoumaru would undermine his and his mate's obviously desperate need for assistance in the upbringing of our heirs. Their behavior, even now, sometimes leads me to question whether they are really this Sesshoumaru's and not the half-breed.

And before you go spouting off about such a statement, let this overworked Inu inform you that I AM well aware that they are my pups - maybe it is just the kamis way of punishing me for all my past wrongs.

Now if you can please excuse this Sesshoumaru, there are diapers that need to be changed and my mate has threatened to withhold from ever sleeping with me again, if as she puts it, I don't "clean up my act".

I bid you thanks and farewell...for now.


	4. Sour Puss

**Title: ****Sour Puss**

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme: **Pucker**  
Genre:** Humor

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **300 words

**Summary: **Sesshoumaru learns the hard way to heed Kagome's warnings

**A/N: **Originally posted on LJ 12/9/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own crazed imagination

* * *

"Mmmm, it's so sour but I can't stop eating it." the little girl exclaimed to the woman she was seated next to, "What's it called again Kagome-sama? Rin likes this almost as much as she likes chocolate...almost."

"They are called Sour Patch Gummy Worms Rin. I love them too" Kagome replied, before popping another long green and orange one into her mouth.

"Feh, don't we know it! Every time you bring them back here, you eat them until they make you sick" InuYasha retorted, laughing at memories of the miko doubled over from her sugar-induced stomach ache.

The daiyoukai had been silently watching his intended mate interact with her group all morning and had to admit that he was at a loss as to what exactly she was consuming and feeding the already hyper pups.

"Kagome, what kind of food stuff would this fall into?" he inquired of her, as he held one of the "worms' that he had stolen from her stash between his clawed fingers.

"You would probably like it - you two are a lot alike" InuYasha stated, a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"I would be careful with that one Sesshoumaru, those are extra sour" she implored to the dai.

The Inu Lord snorted at the thought of being bested by some kind of sugar-covered confection from the future; so he promptly stuffed it into his mouth. But before he could fully swallow it, the sour hit his taste buds and caused his mouth to pucker. Golden eyes squinted, he looked like he was about to puke it back up.

Kagome watched the whole event and felt compassion for him, by giving him some water, saving him from any further embarrassment.

"That's what you get for not listening to me" she scowled playfully.

"Hnn."


	5. Love Bites

**Title: **Love Bites

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Mesh

**Genre:** Humor/Fluff

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 400

**Summary:** Kagome battles all manners of bites

**A/N:** Originally posted on LJ 12/18/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own crazed imagination

* * *

The young woman pulled herself out of the vine-covered well. The late summer humidity had her t-shirt plastered to her like a second skin.

"I hate this time of year. The kamis can't decide whether they want it to be sunny or rainy, so they make it both at the same time" Kagome grumbled.

As she complained, totally unawares that she was being watched by her intended, the great and powerful daiyoukai of the West, Sesshoumaru, a mosquito flew by her ear, which sent her into a total tizzy - arms flailing, head spinning and legs stomping up and down at the unseen assailant.

"Kagome, Is this some new form of futuristic dance or have you gone totally insane?" he questioned.

"Ah, no. One of those little beasts tried to bite me again. I've had it with them." her embarrasment at being caught lost to her aggravation of having every bare inch of her skin covered in little red bumps that itched non-stop. "Look at my arms and legs…actually don't. I must be quite a sight looking like a polka-dotted freak. Why me? They don't seem to bite anyone else".

Stalking up to her side, he leaned down and nipped her on the neck, before giving her a loving lick.

"This Sesshoumaru can understand why they are so drawn to you, you ARE quite tasty!" he smrked wickedly at her.

"You horny dog you" she squealed.

He picked her and the giant yellow bag up and formed his youki cloud, carrying them across the treetops to the clearing he had selected for them to rest the night, before rejoining her tachi the next day. A fire and meal had already been prepared, signs of his increasing need to provide for her.

After dinner and a much needed cool bath, Kagome decided that it was time to reveal her secret weapon against the flying pests. Moving her bedroll into a space between two tall trees, she carefully hung the mesh net from the branches. Contented that it completely covered her sleeping area, she was leaning half in when Sesshoumaru walked behind her.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at the nearly transparent netting.

"That is called a mosquito net and it will protect me from being eaten alive while we sleep" she explained

Noting her prone position, he smiled, eyebrow raised "Hnn, who said that we will be getting any rest?"


	6. Let Go Already

**Title:** Let go already

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Sever

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** Kouga learns the painful truth about "his" woman

**A/N: **Originally posted on LJ 12/22/2009

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own crazed imagination

* * *

"So how's my woman doing" Kouga asked the bewildered miko for seemingly the millionth time, while holding her hands in his.

"Kouga, how many times do I have to tell you that I'am not YOUR woman? If I were you, I'd let go now" Kagome pleaded.

"Why? I'm not afraid of dog breath?" he huffed.

"Ōkami unless you desire your hands severed, I suggest you step away from my intended" the previously silent daiyoukai announced before moving to her side.

"You're intended? Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" the wolf gulped before turning tail.

"Better the Ice Prince than the mangy wolf" InuYasha laughed.


	7. Daddy's Pwetty Hair

**Title: ****Daddy's pwetty hair**

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme: **Petal**  
Genre:** Humor/Affection/Family

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **200 words

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru revels in memories with his toddler daughter

**A/N: **Originally posted on LJ 1/5/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own crazed imagination

* * *

"Dada when's Mommy coming back?" the precocious three year old Hiromi asked, from her seat in the middle of the sprawling wildflower meadow that bordered the Higurashi Shrine.

"She and Aki will be joining us shortly little one" the former daiyoukai professed.

He was resting against the base of a great maple tree, not far from the mini-Kagome, as she tried valiantly to make a flower chain; except her stubby little fingers were only tearing apart the petals in their concerted effort.

So lost in his memories of the past, he totally missed Hiromi's stealthy approach until she plopped herself onto his open lap.

"Dada you have such pwetty hair. Can I bwaid it pweeze? Mommy said that Antie Rin used to do that for you when you were younger. Can I pweeze?" she pleaded to him, her golden eyes staring up at him adoringly.

"Certainly my sweet child". He just could not say no to his little girl, especially at a time like this when she reminded so much of another raven-haired child that had asked for the same. In some ways, he often wondered if Rin had indeed come back to him.

Only he could be so blessed.


	8. Unrequited Souls

**Title**: Unrequited Souls

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Mutual

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 400

**Summary:** Kagome and Sesshoumaru's broken thoughts about unrequited love for each other.

**A/N:** Originally posted on LJ 1/8/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own crazed imagination

* * *

Why is it always me? Why did the Kamis gave me the heart that's too big to ever say no? Why is it that I am always the one who loves too much and gives and gives and never asks for anything and that's just what I get, a big fat NOTHING. Am I not supposed to be happy too? Is it too much to ask for someone who I can love whole heartedly and for the emotions to be mutual? Just once is all I ask for.

I am tired of people saying it will happen in time. I want it to happen NOW. It hurts so much to see everyone so happily paired up, even the kids, while I have become the "shoulder to lean on." Who am I supposed to lean on when I am in pain, when I need to be comforted?

If only he knew how I really felt about him…Sesshoumaru I mean. As if he would ever feel something, anything for me. Every night I cry myself to sleep, with only my unloved heart and fantastical 'silver knight' to console me in my dreams.

*~*~*~*

I watch her while she sleeps; her unconscious mind can't stem the river of tears that she endures to hide in other's waking presence. Outwardly she appears to be the same annoyingly perky miko that they all rely on, but I know and see and hear otherwise. Her aura screams of loneliness and despair and her eyes hide the longing I know she feels when she looks upon her friends mated bliss. But she is not the only one.

The emptiness of my lifetime has eaten away at my stoic façade. I don't know why now; but, I have developed feelings for Kagome. Whenever I look at her, something deep within me pines for the faith and devotion she's freely given to the others.

I have never known love before but if I had to guess it would describe her. Her warmth fills the hole in the heart I have never had use for; her voice as soothing as a gentle breeze. It matters not that she is a human miko, for she is as unique as a snowflake and just as fragile.

I admit it only to myself because I don't know the words to express such a desire. Not that she would ever think so fondly of me.


	9. Making Memories

**Title:** Making Memories

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Grip

**Genre:** Fluff/Humor/Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 200

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru gets a most creative present and gives a most surprising one in return

**A/N: **Originally posted on LJ 1/13/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own crazed imagination

* * *

"Where is it?" Kagome grumbled, as she ransacked her backpack, the contents strewn all over the camp floor.

"I had it before I went for my bath. Oh crap, I hope I didn't leave it by the hot springs. All that humidity will wreck it before I even give it to him" she huffed, as she sprinted back to the spring bank, only to find the missing item firmly in the grip of the mighty daiyoukai himself.

She stopped short when she realized that he seemed engrossed by the content of the pages within.

"Miko, what exactly do you call this?" he asked her, while pointing to a particularly dazzling page that was covered in stars and crescent moons and what looked like lines of poetry.

"It's called a Scrapbook. I made it just for you so you would have something special to remember me by, in case the jewel sent me back to the future permanently" she breathily explained, as her heart ached at the thought of being separated from him forever.

"Thank you Kagome but it is unnecessary. You will always be with me no matter where you go" he confessed, before kissing her for the first time.


	10. The Mating

**Title:** The Mating

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Steam

**Genre:** Romance/Fluff

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 400

**Summary:** The beginning of the rest of her life.

**A/N: **Originally posted on LJ 1/21/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own crazed imagination

* * *

"Baka, Baka, Baka!! I swear to all the kami that you are the biggest baka in the history of the world. Leave me the hell alone for the rest of the night; the rest of the week even. I don't want to hear a single word out of your mouth unless it's 'I'm sorry' but I'm not going to hold my breath" Kagome screamed, her face a bright red from her anger and not the frigid temperature of the evening.

Her voice had gone hoarse and her breath escaped like steam like a fuming dragon. None of the tachi had ever seen her explode on the inu-hanyou with this much venom in the three years they travelled together.

But Inuyasha definitely deserved it and they knew there was only one thing that would help her frustration ebb – a long hot soak in the nearby onsen.

"I'm going to the hot spring and don't even think about following me" she bellowed, already walking in the direction of the steaming water.

Everyone's eyes followed her path, including the daiyoukai, who had masked his aura and presence from the outskirts of the camp. He had observed the whole argument and had to admit to being duly impressed by the fiery miko's temper. Inuyasha was still laying face down in his crater and seemed in no rush to sit up and face further scolding from the taijiya, monk, and kitsune, who were all standing around him.

By the time Sesshoumaru made his way to the hotsprings, Kagome was already fully submerged and leaning back against a shelf of rocks, eyes closed and aura leaching skyward within the steamy tendrils of the water. She was so self-absorbed that she never heard the rustle of silk hitting the ground or the minute splash of water as the Inu entered, making his way to stand in front of her. It was when he pulled her into his embrace that she finally sighed.

"This Sesshoumaru takes it that the half-breed did not take the news of our mating very well" he inquired, as he rubbed soothing circles onto her bare back.

"No, he didn't. He called me a 'power hungry, evil-loving bitch'."

"Worry not koi, he will soon learn have to address you as the Lady of the Western Lands. Are you ready?"

"Yes, take me now" she begged, as they began the heated dance of their mating.


	11. Saying Goodbye

**Title:** Saying Goodbye

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Rant

**Genre:** Angst/Comfort

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 300

**Summary:** Kagome has a lot to get off her chest

**A/N:** This drabble is dedicated in loving memory of my 'lil sister' Sutra Parmasad, who left this world far before her time. Thirty years was all we got, but those memories will have to last forever for those of us who got left behind. Originally posted on LJ 1/29/2010

** Sutra literally means "a thread or line that holds things together" and she certainly did. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own crazed imagination

* * *

When Sesshoumaru arrived at the clearing to meet Kagome, he didn't expect to find her curled up against the old well, tear tracks marring her angelic face.

"Koi, what ails you?"

She looked up at him but didn't move from her prostrated place, which prompted him to sit on the ground in an effort to comfort her. He quickly pulled her onto his lap, allowing her head to lean against his broad, unarmored chest.

A hiccup and sniffle later, her petite hand had wound itself into the opening of his haori, the fragile wrist set into a ball. Her aura radiated sadness, anger, and frustration and her body was tense against him.

"Do you remember my friend Yumi?" she began "Our families are more like kin than just friends. When I got back home yesterday, Yumi's mom called to tell us that her youngest child, Sutra had died suddenly in her sleep over the weekend. She was only eighteen."

Her teary voice started to sound mildly irritated as she continued her rant.

"What eighteen year old girl has a heart attack in her sleep and dies? Why her? Why now? She was going to start university in a couple months and she was as excited about her new part time job as a nurse's assistant. She's wanted to work in the medical field since forever. It's not fair. Why did the kami's take her away from us?"

Her grief had overwhelmed her ability to speak lucidly and her little fist was gripping him with such might, as if she was afraid he would leave her too.

"No one knows the kami's plan; we can only live life to the fullest until it's our time to go. I intend to with you."

No other words were spoken. It was time to heal.


	12. I'm Not Going

**Title:** I'm not going

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Public

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** A very pregnant Kagome frets about going outside.

**A/N: **Originally posted on LJ 2/2/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own crazed imagination

* * *

"Nani? I can't go out in public like this"

"Why not? It is perfectly acceptable attire given your condition"

"My CONDITION. Being pregnant is not a condition, it's a …"

"A what exactly?"

"That's not the point. I look like a beached whale. I can't even see my feet"

"You are exceptionally beautiful and even more so because of your pregnancy. This Sesshoumaru fails to see what the problem is; especially since you are the one always complaining about being stuck indoors."

"Bu..but this dress might as well be a pup tent…it's hideous."

"Well it **is** housing my pups."

"Rokudenashi!"


	13. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**Title: **

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Purse

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 200

**Summary:** Magic comes in a variety of forms

**A/N:** Mary Poppins belongs to Walt Disney and the brilliant mind of P.L. Travers: still after 75 years. Reece's peanut butter cups belong to Hershey's (yummy!). Originally posted on LJ 2/16/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own crazed imagination

* * *

"Kagome, where is the first aid kit?"

"And the matches…"

"Where's the damn jerky?"

"Have you seen my crayons Mama?"

"Kagome-sama do you have any more throat candy? Rin's throat is all scratchy"

The questions were fired at her as soon as they arrived at camp. She was tired and achy but her recently extended pack needed her and she would not disappoint. It was days like these that she felt a little like Mary Poppins.

She carefully plopped the new bright yellow bag that her mother had given her for her eighteenth birthday on top of her sleeping bag and stuck her head and hands in. Within seconds, all the requested items came flying out but she still had not emerged; in fact, she seemed to be burrowing deeper.

Sesshoumaru had been observing this whole event, one eyebrow hidden high into his bangs.

"Mate?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you require any assistance?"

"Umm, no. Why?"

"This Sesshoumaru knows of no such pack that can hold as much as you have in there. What kind of magical bag is this?"

"It's not magic, it's a purse. Aha! Found it."

In her hands was a large bag of Reece's Cups – his favorite.

"Hnnn"


	14. One, Two, Three, Red Light

**Title:** One, Two, Three...Red Light

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Red

**Genre:** Humor/Fluff

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru uses a kid's game as a means of procuring what he wants.

**A/N: **Inspiration for this drabble comes from the end of the new opening sequence of Inuyasha: The Final Act… Originally posted on LJ 2/24/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my cracked imagination

* * *

"One, Two, Three…Red Light!"

Shippou and Rin froze in whatever position they were at; trying hard not to move or fall over lest they be eliminated.

Sesshoumaru had been watching from the sidelines, when the sudden urge to tease Kagome, had him silently stalking her from behind.

It was fun and she was so unaware that she didn't realize he was mere feet away, as she called out again.

Seizing the moment, the daiyoukai swooped in and kissed her while her eyes were closed, causing both kids to drop to the ground in peals of laughter at her very red face.


	15. Enjoy the Silence

**Title:** Enjoy the Silence

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Flute

**Genre:** Humor/Family

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 300

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru learns that there is no such thing as 'me' time when you're a parent.

**A/N:** Originally posted on LJ 4/7/2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my cracked imagination

* * *

Sesshoumaru had just settled onto the couch after another long tiring day at work. Kagome had texted him earlier to let him know that she had a parent-teacher 'thing' at their now six year old twins' school and that she would take them for dinner afterwards. This left him completely alone at home – no kids, no wife…no noise.

It was sweet bliss.

Akihiko and Hiromi never seemed to run out of energy. He naively thought that sending them off to Tokyo's most prestigious and demanding private school, would teach the pair some discipline and that they would be so bogged down with the class-load; even as 2nd years, that he would regain some of his personal 'me' time.

He was still foolishly waiting.

Just as he popped the last chocobi in his mouth, the door opened and two blurs raced through the entryway, coming to land on either side of him. Kagome stared at his lazed appearance and the multitude of junk wrappers in disbelief; before greeting him with a fairly impressive raised eyebrow and "Hnn".

"Father, I wanted Trumpet and they gave me Tuba instead. The nerve of those teachers" Aki complained with a pout.

"Trumpet? Tuba? Nani?" the former daiyoukai asked his wife stupidly.

"It was the School Band Tryouts and the kids have both been picked. Isn't that just wonderful" she gleefully announced.

Not wanting to be left out, Hiromi climbed onto her father's lap in order to get his attention.

"And what about you my sweet?" Sesshoumaru smiled down at her.

"I got the Flute. Ongaku-sensei says we have to practice everyday if we want to get real good." she replied enthusiastically, before pulling the object out of its case and blowing a rather shrill note right next to his ears.

'_Oh Kami !' _he thought dejectedly.


	16. It's so hard to let go

**Title:** It's so hard to let go

**Author:** Angelicatt

**Theme:** Turn

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 100

**Warning:** Minor Character Death

**Summary:** Kagome says her final goodbyes to her grandfather

**A/N: **Dedicated in loving memory to my grandmother, Phyllis V Whiteman 1914-2010 – I will miss you Mama! Originally posted on LJ 5/28/2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own cracked imagination (and my grief)

* * *

_Beep, ping….whhhrrr, beep_

I hate the sounds and smells of hospitals. I hate the flimsy plastic gowns and the thin blankets that could never adequately warm anything.

But most of all, I hate being in here watching and waiting for my grandfather to take his final breaths.

"I love you Jiji and thank you for being my hero." Kagome whispered into the dying man's ear, as she stroked his already cooling forehead.

He had lived a good long life, but still…

_Beep, weeeeeee…._

Finally letting go, she turned into Sesshoumaru's embrace and cried; while Mama and Souta held each other.


End file.
